priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 14
Season 14 (1985-1986) Pricing game calendar for Season 14, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (579):''' September 9-13 * Somewhere around this point in time, the show appears to stop doing one-car cash game episodes again, this time permanently; the exact changeover point cannot be determined due to our inability in many cases to tell whether a lineup only offers one car or plays a non-car game for a car. * On Monday, the borders of Contestants' Row are still pink. * On Monday, Safe Crackers still has its original appearance. * By Monday, Punch a Bunch's original, white money slips have been replaced by the current, yellow ones. * Friday show features the debut of Bump. * Very early in Bump's existence, the game's logo bore a significantly closer resemblance to the UK's flag, with a large amount of blue accompanying the white background; these areas would all be repainted a faded shade of red a few weeks later. '''Week 2 (580):''' September 16-20 '''Week 3 (581):' Unaired, September 23-27 * Originally scheduled for September 23, 23-27. * This week consists of ''six episodes, with two Monday shows. For reasons unknown, the original Monday show, #5811D, was never aired; an episode dubbed #58XXD (read: "five hundred eighty-X X D") with the same games was taped to replace it on September 2 and was broadcast on September 23. '''Week 4 (582):''' September 30-October 4 '''Week 5 (583):''' October 7-11 * Tuesday show features the earliest known appearance of Big Money Game. * On Saturday, October 12, Johnny Olson passes away. The 24 remaining episodes with him announcing air over the next month and a half. '''Week 6 (584):''' October 14-18 * During this and the next several weeks, several episodes end with an edited-in segment in which Bob gives a brief tribute to Johnny. * By Tuesday, the borders of Contestants' Row have been changed back to green. * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Thursday, the "Bump" sign still has its original color scheme. '''Week 7 (585):''' October 21-25 * Thursday show features the second and last known appearance of Big Money Game. '''Week 8 (586):' October 28-November 1 * For reasons unknown, on this week's Friday show, Bob tells viewers to watch next week for the Home Viewer Showcase, which is not presented until the ''following week. * After Friday, The Phone Home Game begins its annual hiatus for the Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 9 (587):''' November 4-8 * By this point, the orange parts of Pick a Pair have become sky blue. * On Friday, there is still no "NO" graphic in 3 Strikes. * On Friday, Bob has a contestant plug next week's Home Viewer Showcase before the fifth Item up for Bids. * By Friday, Grand Game's intro has begun to include a red "Ten Thousand" graphic that zooms onto the screen much like the show's logo does at the end of the opening. '''Week 10 (588):''' November 11-15 * Gene Wood announces this week of shows, which was taped out of order. * After Johnny's death, the words "which are" are added before "coming up on the second half of The Price Is Right" in the mid-show bumper spiel; these words were present on the earliest hour shows and were presumably something that Johnny had simply chosen to leave out. * On all shows this week, the Home Viewer Showcase "Christmas Wishes" is presented. * By Monday, the current Grocery Game set, including the current register and sign, has been introduced. * On Monday, Deluxe Dice Game is won with no decisions having to be made when the contestant rolls four 6s. * At this point, Golden Road's sign still has its original appearance. '''Week 11 (589):''' November 18-22 * Tuesday show features the final playing of Trader Bob. * Thursday show is the final episode with Johnny announcing. * By Thursday, the appearance of Safe Crackers has changed slightly; dark strips have been added around the bolts, and the "Safe Crackers" sign has been replaced with new letters made of green lights. The new logo is also in a different font. * On Thursday, Hole in One's $500 flag is still gold with silver edges. * By Thursday, the third Card Game set has debuted; the table's color scheme is overhauled again, and the game is given a new, 5-digit bid display. * Gene Wood begins filling in as announcer on a semi-permanent basis on Friday. * Friday show features the final playing of On the Nose. '''Week 12 (590):''' November 25-27, 29 * Thanksgiving week; only four shows. * Wednesday show features the final playing of Walk of Fame. * In Wednesday's Walk of Fame, which was taped with Gene Wood announcing but while Johnny was still alive, no signatures are shown in the autograph books. '''Week 13 (591):' December 2-6 * By Monday, the second Danger Price board has been introduced. * As of Monday, Danger Price's stop sign backdrops have not been introduced; the game's only prop is the board itself. * Tuesday show features the final playing of Balance Game '84. * Friday show is the last ''consecutive episode announced by Gene Wood. '''Week 14 (592):''' December 9-13 * Rod begins his first announcer audition on Monday. * On Thursday, Danger Price still does not have its stop sign backdrops. * Friday's show, which features the reveal of the Home Viewer Showcase winner and was taped out of order, is announced by Gene Wood; this is the final episode with him announcing. '''Week 15 (593):''' January 2 & 10 * New Year's Week; only two shows. * Originally scheduled for January 2 & 3. * Rod announces both of this week's episodes; his first audition ends on Friday. '''Week 16 (594):''' January 6-9, 3 * Originally scheduled for January 6-10. * Rich Jefferies begins his first announcer audition on Monday. * On Friday show, Bob Eubanks appears to plug his revival of Card Sharks, which debuted four days earlier; this is presumably why the episode was broadcast out of order. * On Friday, Cliff Hangers is still using its original "crashing" sound effect for losses. '''Week 17 (595):''' January 13-17 * Rich Jefferies's first audition ends on Monday. * Bob Hilton begins his first announcer audition on Tuesday. '''Week 18 (596):''' January 20-24 * On Monday, Super Ball!! is played for three trips. * By Monday, Most Expensive has begun using a unique set of price tags with graphics similar to its set. * By Monday, Grand Game's "Ten Thousand" graphic has been altered to say "Ten Thousand Dollars." * Bob Hilton's first audition is believed to end on Tuesday. * Rich Jefferies's second audition is believed to begin on Wednesday. '''Week 19 (597):''' January 27-31 * Rich Jefferies's second audition is believed to end on Wednesday. * Rod's second audition is believed to begin on Thursday. '''Week 20 (598):''' February 3-7 * On Tuesday, The Phone Home Game returns to the rotation. * Rod's second audition ends on Thursday. * Bob Hilton's second audition begins on Friday. '''Week 21 (599):''' February 10-14 * On Tuesday, the opening titles are green; as far as is known, this does not occur on any surrounding episodes. * By Tuesday, the theme from The Match Game/Hollywood Squares hour has begun to be used as the prize cue for Super Ball!!; this version of the song is distinct from the car cue in that it plays through the first four measures twice. * On Tuesday, the second Danger Price set, minus the Danger Price board itself, is used as a car backdrop in Any Number. * Bob Hilton's second audition ends on Friday. '''Week 22 (600):''' February 17-21 * On Monday, Rod becomes the permanent announcer. * On Monday, the opening titles are still blue. * By Monday, Bullseye's arrow has become a darker shade of green, and the portions of the black circles on it have been widened to be the same size as the portions on the target. '''Week 23 (601):''' February 24-28 * Tuesday show is a half-hour episode. '''Week 24 (602):''' March 3-7 '''Week 25 (603):''' March 10-14 * By Wednesday, the opening titles have become red; they remain this way for several months. * On Wednesday, a contestant playing 3 Strikes + manages to light up all five numbers in order from left to right without making a mistake and without drawing a strike; as far as is known, this is the only time this has ever happened. * On Wednesday, the borders of the Secret "X" board are still white. * On Wednesday, the center column in Secret "X" still reveals itself away from the camera. '''Week 26 (604):''' March 17-21 '''Week 27 (605):''' March 24-28 '''Week 28 (606):''' March 31-April 4 * On Friday, Money Game is played for a boat. * On Friday, Hit Me is played for a car. '''Week 29 (607):''' April 7-11 '''Week 30 (608):''' April 14-18 * On Wednesday, Give or Keep is played for a car. * On Thursday, The Phone Home Game is believed to have been completely won. '''Week 31 (609):''' April 21-25 * Thursday's Range Game marks the earliest known appearance of Play-Along, a feature in which one viewer selected from amongst those who had sent in postcards would win the same prizes as the contestant in one particular pricing game; it also appeared periodically in the Showcase Showdown, with each spinner representing a different viewer. While never a daily occurrence, it would appear on numerous episodes over approximately the next two years. '''Week 32 (610):''' April 28-May 2 '''Week 33 (611):''' May 5-9 '''Week 34 (612):''' May 12-16 '''Week 35 (613):''' May 19-23 '''Week 36 (614):''' May 26-30 * By Friday, the second Lucky Seven board has been introduced. * When the above set change occurs, the spelling of Lucky Seven's name is changed to "Lucky $even". '''Week 37 (615):''' June 2-6 '''Week 38 (616): June 9-13 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. Category:Timelines